A Simple Story
by Koa Waylander
Summary: The Story of a mechanic who used to work for Shinra. Coincides with Advent Children as Jurgan interacts with Avalanche in their quest to stop Sephiroth's revivial. Review please my first fan fic.
1. Monument

Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin. Or rather I don't own Advent Children, Final Fantasy or any of the characters that are or may be portrayed within whether they be real, imaginary, celestial or dead.

* * *

It was better now, no more gun battles in the street, no Shinra soldiers arresting anyone they wanted and best of all no more disasters like the collapse of Sector 7's plate. People had reduced their reliance upon Mako energy and all of its benefits instead looking for other ways to live their lives. For the first time in many years Jurgan was at peace. His life was simple, work, go home, sleep but it didn't bother him. In fact he preferred it that way life without complications. Jurgan used to be a worker for Shinra servicing their machines and repairing their buildings. Now he was simply a mechanic fixing simple cars and motorbikes in his simple garage.

This day though seemed to be different somehow, Jurgan had heard the reports of monsters spotted in the dusty hills surrounding Midgar and seen several of his friend's children come down with the stigma. Some of those children hadn't come home last night and the city was worried. Jurgan thought to himself "It's like the old days of fear when Shinra was in control." Not a man content to stay put he grabbed his jacket and his trusty rifle when word spread that the children and some weird guys in black were at the monument.

As he approached he could feel the crowds fear and anger wash over him it was almost tangible so strong were the emotions. Jurgan pushed his way through the angry parents to the front of the crowd, trying to see what was going on. Looking around he could see the weird men wearing black about a quarter of the way around the monument from where he was. A growing sense of fear held him, these men looked exactly like Sephiroth. Jurgan had seen him once while at the Shinra headquarters and these men looked so similar to him. Suddenly the one with long hair raised his arm and pointed at a hapless man who had been yelling at him. The crowd fell silent and out of nowhere burst black beasts similar to wolves but with a carapace that looked as hard as steel. The crowd immediately turned into a massacre, people running everywhere screaming as the beasts hunted them down like sport.

Jurgan glad he had come prepared cocked his rifle and shot one of the beasts that was about to take down a young woman. The beast was hit in the shoulder and dropped to the ground for but an instant. It turned incensed that something had dared challenge it. Jurgan couldn't help but gawk as the beast charged at him with unnatural speed. As it lunged at his face he managed to regain control and smashed the beast across the face with the butt of his rifle. Quickly reloading he shot the beast through the head and was surprised when it simply dissolved into smoke and disappeared. Jurgan spun around at a new bout of screaming to see more of the beasts chasing down parents and children alike. Reloading he took careful sight on the closest beast and fired.

The shot ricocheted off the heavy armour of the beast and did little but cause it to roar and charge towards Jurgan, its black jaw opened wide. Jurgan frantically reloaded and readied his rifle just as the beast lunged knocking the rifle from his hands and sending Jurgan sprawling across the concourse. The beast had managed to stay on his chest through the sprawl and its jaws flashed as it snapped and snarled trying to tear out Jurgan's relatively unprotected throat. With the frantic strength that comes in times of need Jurgan managed to stiff arm the beast in the throat, deal a swift punch to its face and roll out from under it while it was still reeling.

Rolling to his feet Jurgan dashed towards his fallen rifle only to have a second beast pounce on his back, again knocking him to the ground. This time though Jurgan managed to land hands first and simply rolled to the side, crushing the beast briefly. Jurgan managed to stumble to his feet and rush the last few meters to the rifle. Grabbing it he turned and fired recoiling as the beast dissolved in mid leap towards him. The beast he had rolled over seemed to be winded. Jurgan had to grin at that while he wasn't a huge man he was bulky and it appeared his weight had done some good.

Deciding he shouldn't waste ammo he grabbed his long screwdriver from his belt and silently thanked whoever it was who had prevented him from impaling himself on it when he was rolling around. With a swift motion he stabbed the beast through the eye with the screwdriver and watched with grim satisfaction when it jerked and dissolved before his eyes. A sudden shadow blotted out the sun and Jurgan shielding his eyes looked up to see a Giant "thing" with wings swoop down in gravity defying flight. "Holy crap, what the hell is that thing", Jurgan thought to himself. Definitely not something I want to mess with.

Looking around there were still people being hunted down but most of the people appeared to have made it out of the immediate area. He could see that the ring of children still hadn't moved an inch and that the Turks were confronting the two men in black. He could still remember them, Rude who only spoke once in a blue moon and Reno who couldn't seem to keep his mouth closed long enough to actually get his brain working. On the other side of him he could see a young woman wearing black who ignored the beasts rushing around her instead talking directly to one of the boys who stood as still as a statues apart from a slight sway. Figuring that the Turks could handle the guys in black, Jurgan decided to watch the woman's back. Getting to her though was a lot harder than it sounded.

Getting a lot better at dealing with these beasts and his old gun skills coming back to him Jurgan dispatched two more of the beasts on his way around. The woman had reached the boy and was shaking him and "Denzel, Denzel." Jurgan looked around and swore as the Winged Creature landed on top of the memorial shaking the surrounds and knocking several of the fleeing people to the ground before they scrambled to their feet and continued their flight. Jurgan's concentration returned as he noticed a beast trying to take advantage of the woman's distracted status and mount an attack. The beast though was so intent on the woman it only noticed Jurgan when his screwdriver pierced its skull and it half turned dissolving in to nothing before completing the turn.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, the Winged creature had loosed a bolt of some weird energy. Jurgan barely had time to wince before the concussion wave hit him and he fell to the ground and his consciousness faded.

* * *

Well so far so good please review this is my first fan fiction and any suggestions or comments would be much appreciated. and compliments would be very very much appreciated 


	2. Avalanche Arrives

Disclaimer. Don't own anything. Characters fictitious not real

A/N Okay so far noone has read my story but that's okay cos I'm going to write anyway.

Please note if you actually do read my story I'd like some reviews so I know what to improve

* * *

Jurgan regained consciousness almost straight away. His ears were still ringing from the concussion and his eye's dazzled by the flash. He shook his head to try and clear it a little and regretted it immediately when his head flared with pain. His vision began to clear and his hearing began to slowly return. All he could hear were occasional cries for help and some screams in the distance. As his vision finally cleared enough to see he found that he was lying face-up looking at a giant pillar of smoke thrown up by the explosion. Looking around he found that there was not much left of the monument apart from pieces knocked off when the creature had landed on it.

His head still pounding Jurgan attempted to get to his feet, swooned once and then finally managed to stand. Fortunately for him the beasts hadn't attacked him while he was down and were instead still recovering from the blast themselves. Jurgan realised that he recognised the young woman from a poster he had seen for Strife delivery service and looked around to see what had happened to her. He saw that she had also been knocked out by the blast and had sheltered the boy who she had been talking to from the brunt of it. What was her name… Tifa that was it. The winged creature, Bahamut he had heard one of the people cry just before the blast, was digging through the rubble at the base of the crater.

Realising he had lost his rifle he spun back around and looked for it. When he finally caught a glimpse of it he sighed. It had somehow managed to land amongst a group of recovering beasts that seemed to have been more dazed by the blast than most of the humans had. Without his rifle he stood little chance so he figured it would be best to try and retrieve it. He moved quickly towards the beasts and when he reached them he edged through them careful not to step on any of their sprawled limbs. One lashed out at him with a paw but it missed and he moved on before it could try again. Once he reached his rifle he checked it over quickly to see that it was in reasonable condition with only some minor scratches to the barrel.

Getting in had been bad enough now he had to get out. Assessing the beasts he realised that most of them had regained their feet and were shaking off the temporary blindness. He was surrounded. He counted off the beasts, 6. Well that was about 5 more than he could handle, thinking quickly he grabbed his screwdriver and drove it into the side of the closest beast who hadn't recovered yet. The beast retaliated blindly and managed to score a slash across one of his fellow beasts jaw. The attacked beast turned on his attacker and with a snarl and a pounce the two rolled around trying to gain the upper hand on each other. Jurgan by this time had taken aim and fired on one of the beasts who had started making a move towards him and it dissolved into nothing his bullet dropping to the pavement with a metallic clink.

3 on one that was better odds especially seeing as one of them was still pawing at his eyes blinded by the flash. The other two though were wary of Jurgan they had seen him take down several of their fellows. Jurgan reversed his rifle and held it like a club. He hated to use his weapon in such a way especially after all the effort he had gone to to make it. With his other hand he drew out his screwdriver holding it with his other hand like a knife. The two beasts had begun to circle around Jurgan one in each direction so he had trouble keeping his eyes on both of them. Without warning one suddenly rushed in and Jurgan spun towards it swinging the club as he spun. The beast lunged towards Jurgan's throat and received the rifle to the side of the head in reward. It rolled to the side but didn't manage to evade when Jurgan drove the screwdriver down into its head and it dissolved before his eyes. The other beast taking advantage of his unprotected back darted forward only to receive a powerful skull breaking punch from a large black man with a metal arm who had run up beside Jurgan while he was still dealing with the other beast. "Looked like yo could do with some help" the black man said before running on towards Tifa and the fallen boy.

Looking up Jurgan saw that the boy stir and then stand. The boy turned and charged toward Bahamut yelling something Jurgan couldn't make out. The black man grabbed the boy by the shoulder briefly said something and then opened fire when his metal arm transformed into a gun. Returning his attention to the last nearby beast, Jurgan threw the screwdriver at it. The screwdriver pierced the creature's head and it dropped back to the ground before dissolving into nothing. Jurgan grabbed up the screwdriver and wondered what to do next. His question was answered when another beast ran by chasing a man who was running blindly in his panic straight towards another beast who hadn't noticed him yet but would very soon. Reloading his rifle he noticed that it was slightly bent "Shit" Jurgan muttered. He aimed the rifle and tried to take the bend into account. He fired and although his shot hit the beast it missed where he was aiming and instead hit the creature in the leg causing it to slip and fall sliding for several metres before it stopped. The other beast's head flicked toward Jurgan and it growled and charged towards him.

Jurgan was tired of these beasts and decided the next time he got a feeling NOT to follow it. The beast was approaching him with astounding speed and he didn't have much time grabbing a roll of tape from his belt he taped the screwdriver to the barrel of the gun as a primitive bayonet. Dropping the roll of tape back into his pouch he held the rifle in his hands. The beast was now close enough and it leapt at him jaws wide open. Jurgan dipped slightly then drove the bayonet up and through the roof of the beast's mouth killing it instantly. It dissolved and Jurgan sighed with relief.

Jurgan loaded the rifle and looked up to see some kind of ship flying in the air above the city. The black guy had been joined by a Cat riding a Red Wolf. Shaking his head he wondered what was going on. Tifa it appeared had recovered and was watching the battle when four of the Beasts attacked her from above and all four directions. A guy with a spear rocketed down from the "air ship" and with a spin of his spear threw the four beasts in a heap several meters away. He spoke briefly to Tifa then ran in to join the fray, which seemed to be mostly hit and fade with Bahamut tracking one of the fighters then the others pouncing on him. Stepping forward Jurgan killed 2 of the beasts in quick succession while they were still trying to detangle themselves from one another. The Spear guy nodded at him as he ran past to attack Bahamut. The other two beasts turned tail and ran looking for easier prey. Jurgan watched as a star shaped metal object a Shuriken spun and slashed across Bahamut's face. Looking around he saw it had come from a young girl who looked like a ninja who was parachuting from the sky apparently from the "airship." Jurgan had to laugh this was getting to be quite fun. All he had to do was sit and watch as these bizarre people attacked this huge monster. Next to appear was a guy wearing black and a red tattered cloak with a metal claw and a rifle that from Jurgan's cursive glance looked to be high quality. The last to arrive was one that Jurgan himself knew. Cloud Strife. Not only had he had packages delivered by Cloud on his bike but Jurgan had helped Cloud to make the custom built bike which Cloud rode in on.

Jurgan knew that Cloud was a strong fighter he had seen him fight before but could he beat Bahamut?

* * *

Please Review 


End file.
